la pobre escolta
by Monga
Summary: [sasuXsaku] ... una nueva cancion de la oreja de su disco guapa¡¡¡¡¡¡ CUANTOS CUENTOS CUENTO¡¡¡ porfa vean mi fic .. no es orrible .. es muy orrible¡¡¡ porfa lenalo¡¡ y dejen rewies¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

LA POBRE ESCOLTA

POR : KAMIRA-RO-RO

Parrafo:yop obio XD

HEEE Q DIGO: YO

Caritas algunas las imbente como el viejo con callulla : ¬¬ ( je un clasico ) y tambien esta : -.-° ( el ° es una gotita de sudor jejeje) y eso creo . haaa esa tambien jejeje y…

Aclaraciones: no son mios los personajes.. ojala lo fueran pero por lastima xDDD no son mios TT.TT.

… mi unicas palabras eran signo suspensivos … al saber que mi madre se havia muerto y mi padre acostando se con otra no lo aguantava a los 18 fue el estupido año que menos quise pero no estoy tan segura cuando lo conoci a el , el que me ofrecio un hogar, todavía le estoy agradecida ,pero, le tenia que trabajar , un estupido error y , ADIOS SAKURA , esas palabras nunca las quise oir… pero sera… ( N/A siempre digo eso jajajaja me encanta decir eso XDDD)

Llegue a una casa , mejor dicho una mansión , que en el timbre decia: CASA CLAN UCHIHA me diriji ahí por que dicen que necesitaban una tal niñera o ama de casa , ese trabajo me era conveniente , y talvez sacaria un provecho ( N/A no sean mal pensados ¬¬ hmp…)

Toque el timbre con una y una voz masculina me hablo:

-"diga…"-

-" he… este vengo por un trabajo , mi nombre es haruno sakura"-

-" heee si pase"-

-"gracias"-

Ante a mi se me habrieron dos gigantescas puertas me demore en reaccionar ; claro con una mansión tan bonita , nadie puede tener mucho dinero para comprarla. Entra con temor , lo primero que vi fue un pasillo largo y flaco y una voz me dijo

-" pasa … pasa al living"-

Obedeci pero me dejo impactada lo que vi un chico de ojos rojos me resivio al parecer tenia pelo largo cojido con una coleta.

-"asique vienes por el trabajo?"-

-"si , contestando dudosamente"-

-" ah¡¡ y como te llamas"-

-"ha..haruno…sakura.. haruno sakura señor"-

-"no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo "-

-"he .. esta bien"-

-" y tienes experencia?"-

-" heee e trabajado una que otra casa para ser exactos en 4 casas"-

-"vaya parece que estas bien preparada"-

-"si.. si estoy preaparada"-

-" y quieres aceptar el trato?"-

-" si claro.. se… si "-

-"bueno creo que no hay objeción.. el trabajo es tuyo"-

-"muchas gracias … don.."-

-" itachi… itachi uchiha"-

-"bueno .. de todos modos gracias… me a dado una gran mano"-

-"ah¡¡ si. De nada.. bueno creo que es hora de mostrarte tu pieza… quieres algo ahí?"-

-"si pero es muy gigante asique es mejo que.."-

-"tonterias ¡¡¡ , tu pieza tiene televisión satelital con 24 pulgadas y un PC hp billipton ( oalgo asi no me see el nombre) con una swut matrimonial y creo que es eso pero quieres algo mas?"-

-"heee si.. pero es muy costoso y…"-

-"dime que quieres me da lo mismo dime"-

-"es un … piano"-

-"piano O.o baah creia que hivas q pedir algo mas caro mañana te lo traigo… y … at nsolo los dias martes , jueves ,viernes , sabado y domingo puedes salir a la noche"-

-"vaya que genial el trabajo"-

-"ah¡¡¡ y si ves a un mocoso de pelo negro y ojos azules es mi hermano y se llama sasuke… tu pieza queda al lado de el , la mia mas lejos por lo menos dos cuadras"-

-"vaya que grande la mansión"-

-"por suete que es la mas discreta"-

-"discreta.. O.o como deven ser las demas… bueno con su permiso voy a empaca las cosas"-

-" ah si… adios… ah¡ y tienes que tener el atuendo de ama de casa o de sirvienta esta en tu dormitorio.. parece bueno..ahora si te dejo adios!"-

-"O.o heee si adios"-

Después de recorrrer 5 metros pudo encontrar la pieza.(N/A con razon itachi es flaco jajaja).lo primero que vio fue una enorme cama ; junto un enorme sofa ; y al lado del sofa unas bonitas cortinas azules que le hacia juego a la habitación y un televisor ; y un pc con un escritorio pero el piano todavía no llegaba N/A eso es obio como hablar con itachi y de la nada apareze el piano?... cosas de fic¡¡).

-"vaya que grande la habitación¡¡¡¡"-

Luego habri un gran closet y estaba el uniforme , bueno que digamos no era muy lindo, la hacia ver muy desarrollada es el tipico uniforme de falda negra con un delanta en la falda una delantal arriba con una camisa blanca y .. una cosa rara como una corona arriba en lacabeza (N/Asiempre sale en las fotos kawaii ) lo malo la falda corta y los zapatos no eran comodos… eran botas hasta las rodillas¡¡¡¡

-"creo que no me queda muy bien … pero el trabajo es bueno y pagan bien… a las consecuencias"-

Fui a la cocina (sakura no la autora jejeje yo feliz trabajando ahí)y me encontre un chico pelo rubio ojiazul que me saludo con una sonrisa, al parecer era el cocinero tenia pinta.

-"hola me llamo azumaki naruto… soy el cocinero"-

-"ahh ho..ho hola me llamo sakura haruno y soy nueva en esta casa"-

-" si se nota.. no te havia visto y .. ya conociste a los demas"-

-" hay mas?"-

-"si esta : ten-ten ,neji.shikamaru,hinata y creo que ellos no mas"-

-"wauu tantos?"-

-"mira la casa crees que esto te lo puedes tu sola"-

-"mhp… buena reaccion"-

-"huy se esta quemando el arroz¡¡¡¡ shikamaru tu estabas a cargo¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"ya voy¡¡¡¡"-

De la nada aparcio un chiko con un pequeño moño con cara de : que problemático

-"se te quema el arroza acaso no lo sientes"-

-"estaba ocupado¡¡¡"-

-"si te perdiste en los caminos de la vida?"-

-"si tonto"-

-"jajajajajajajaja"-

-"sakura-chan por que te ries?"-

-"son muy chistoso los dos cuando pelean jajajaj bueno creo que voy a poner la mesa"-

-"no¡¡¡ le tienes que llevar el almuerzo a sasuke"-

-"sasuke"-

-"si esta enfermo y no puede vajar asqique tu se lo llevas"-

-"bueno .. esta bien donde esta?"-

-"enciama de la mesa( apuntandola) pero ten cuidado que a veces no habla y no le gusta que le hablen mucho…"-

-"hn…bueno esta bien"-

Subi el corrediso pasillo llevando la bandeja en mis manos toque la puerta y nadie me respondio , entre y no havia nadie.

-"heee aquí hay alguien"- pregunte casi gritando , pero alguien me respondio.

-"eres nueva?"-

-"si mi nombre sakura haruno"-

-"se nota y aque vienes"-

-"me dijieron que tenia que traer el almuerzo a un tal…"-

-"sasuke acaso?"-

-"si a alguien llamado asi"-

-"bueno estas en la abitacion correcta deja el almuerzo y vete, me estorvas…"-

-" hee si , con su permiso"-

-"ah¡¡ skaura"-

-"si?"-

-"un gusto en conocerte"-

-"igualmente señor uchiha"-

-"no me digas asi me hace sentir viejo dime solo sasuke "- saliendo una sambra de una pueta me asuste al principio me miro con una cara de : ¬¬ ( soin comentario y no supe como racconar , naie me havia mirado asi..

-"con su permiso me larog para no molestarlo"-

-"si es lo mejor adios"-

-"adios… saske-kun"-

Luego de eso Sali de la habitación toda roja ; no pense en que reaccionar .. pero no lo pude mirar a la cara como itachi , no lo se…

Listo… el primer capitulo… aleluya¡¡¡¡¡ me duele los dedos y los brazos pero pienso segirlo eso sono tonto… obio que lo tienes que seguir tonta¡¡¡¡

Inner mio: recien te das cuenta?

Yop: callate¡¡¡ sahnnaro eres tonta o te falla?

Inner mio: estoy en tu mente o sea que tu tambien eres patetica

Yop: mejor vamos al adelanto antes que mate a mi inner jejeje

Adelanto:

-"pero es nueva"-

-"comeremos sufle"-

-"una fiesta?"-

-"! Nos vamos a Miami ocn todos¡¡¡¡"-

Todos juntos:" capitulo 2 "viva la fiesta"

Sayonara a todos hasta ami abuela XDDDD bueno eso sayonara.. o

Ja ne¡¡¡¡


	2. prefiesta¡¡¡¡

2 la fiesta¡¡¡¡¡

Día dos desde que trabajo ( el anterior capitulo fue el dia 1)

Desperte y lo primero que vi fue un piano graaaaaaaaaaade me alegre vastante sabia que itachi lo havia comprado… genial¡¡¡¡¡ y lo mejor era para ella¡¡¡¡¡ desperte con una sonrisa d oreja a oreja ( N/A no me pregunten como lo consiguió y ocmo lo metio por la puerta de sakura… secretos del fic… jejeje)

-"buenos dias naruto "- dije llegando a la cocina pero lo unico que vi fue a un chico cabello negro y ojos azules

-"hola sakura te acuerdas de mi"-

-"heee… … no… no no lo recuerdo"-

-"que falta de memoria sakura soy sasuke"-

-"ha¡¡¡¡¡¡… hola… j eje se me olvido¡¡¡¡ "-

-"pues espero que en la noche no se te olvide"-

-"pr que dice eso"-

-"por que hoy en la noche hay fiesta¡¡¡"-

-"enserio?... ya a mi segundo dia hay fiesta?"-

-"es mi cumpleaños tontita"-

-" enserio¡¡¡¡ o¡ no savia .. bueno feliz cumpleaños¡¡¡¡"-

-"si gracias.. poreso se hace un fiesta..ah mejor em pieza por mi pieza hay un gran terremoto parece jejeje limpia ahí primero"-

-"esta bien ufff su piezaes muy grande voy a ver si algo algo"-

-"hn.. esta bien…yo me voy bañar a la picina avisame cuando este lista"-

-"si de inmediato por ahora voy a asearla ja ne "-

"ja ne sakura"-

Me fui a la avitacion de este a asearla… si que quedo la grande pero la pude terminar a tiempo todo quedo muy bien pero deje las cortinas biertas y me deje dominar por el paisaje que era tan bonito de dia los aroboles tan bonitos y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor hasta que reaccione y le avise a saske-kun que su pieza estaba lista.

-"heee saske-kun… su pieza esta lista¡¡¡¡"-

-"haaa esta bien oye te puedes acercar un poco y pasame la toalla ( el estaba en la picina)

Lo obedeci estaba apunto de pasarle la toalla cuando este me tiro al agua¡¡¡¡¡

-"jajajaja caiste en unas de mis trampas"-

-"q como¡¡¡¡¡¡ shannaro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"bueno no pongas esa cara"-

-"jajajaajja q cara?"-

-"sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

Esa vez si me las mande ahí venia el chico con coleta con cara severa

-"sakura sal de la picina y ven a mi desocho"-

-"sssss…si"-

-"ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

Lo segui sin objecio sasuke se quedo observando la ecena , llegamos y todo se veia frio

-"sakura yo te pago para que trabajes no para tiarate a la picina con mi hermano¡¡¡"-

-"si lo se pero…."-

-"hermano ella no tiene culpa .. aparte es nueva"-

-"sea nueva o no tiene que saber las reiglas de esta casa¡¡"-

-"si pero fue culpa mia… yo la tire"-

-"si claro"-

-"es cierto itachi"-

-" esta bien pero esta es la ultima vez¡¡¡"-

-" si¡¡¡¡¡"-conteste yo muy fuerte

-"con su permiso me voy a poner otro uniforme "- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Me fui corriendo hacia mi pieza … me cambie rapidamente.. y no pude evitar ver el piano…queria tocarlo pero no en ese momento entonce me apure en hacer todo… hasta el almuerzo…

-"bueno chicos que van hacer.. tu sakura-chan que vas hacer?"-

-"voy a tocar en mi piano"-

-"aaa esq tenemos la tarde libre que rico no?"-

-"si tienes razon "-

-"bueno ya termine me voy a tocar el piano"-

-"que rapida"-

Los de servicio para la casa comian en la cocina mientras los dos hermanos en el comedor tan grande¡¡¡¡¡ pero para salir de la cocina tenian que pasar por el comedor sakura paso diciendo un :"buen provecho" luego subio lo mas rápido las escaleras y salio disparada a su habitación se cambio el estupido uniforme y se puso a tocar el piano.

El objeto musical se oia por toda la casa emitiendo un gran y bonito sonido, todos se acercaron serca de la pieza de sakura habrieron la puerte viendo a una figura femenina tocando un precios piano blanco tocando : "Every Little Bit Hurts de Alicia Keys" teminando la cancion todos aplaudieron

-"¿?"-

-"por que… por que todos estan …a..aqui"-

-"por que nos llamo la atención el objeto musical"- dijo el ojiazul

-"y tambien la que canataba"- dijo el chico de ojos rojos

-"mish"-dijo la pelirosa –"bueno es mejor que se vayan jeje quiero tocar sola"-

-"asi.. si si" contestaron todos en coro"-

-"bueno adios"pero nadie se movia…-"eee les quedo clro el mansaje"-

-"si si claro bueno ..adios"-dijo naruto iendose a otro lugar

-"si yo tengo que preparar la fiesta"-

-"i y yo ayudarlo por que no puede hacer nada jajajaj vamos tontito"-

-"ja el tonto eres tu"-

-"y tu hinata… que pasa?"-

-"te tengo que contar algo con ten-ten"-

-"que cosa ( haciendola pasar)"-

-"este bueno no se como decirlo"-

-"que se trata de.. naruto"-

-"no exactamente"-

-"de que niña po dios me pones lo pelos de punta "- dijo la de cabbelos cafes

-"bueno cuando llegueeste naruto… con shikamaru … me dijieron algo….muy feo pero son las cosas de la vida"-

-"que cosa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"- dijieron la pelirosa con la peli café

-"me dijieron que aquí se perdi la… este.. vi…vii"-

-"la que hinata habla¡¡¡¡"-

-"la virginidad¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"que¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"me dijieron que en unos 4 meses tu ya no la tienes pero esto puede ocurriar antes y lo pero esq naruto , shakamaru… yo… ya la perdimos

-"que¡¡¡ tu hinata"-

-"este si¡¡¡¡ y ahora parece que le tocara a .. skaura¡¡¡"-

-"que a mi ¡¡ como cuando en donde?"-

-"he oido por ahí que sasuke compro unos pasajes para Miami …"-

-"pasajes para Miami"-

-"si.. dejame terminar… y parece que… te va a invitar a sakura… y ahí… va pasar eso "-

-"que estas loca yo no me dejo tan facil mente"-

-"si lo see"-

-"pero este.. quiero decir esta historia es super rara"-

-"si … no tiene significado"-

-"no mucho pero ten cuidado sakura"-

Ha eso la voz menos pensada aparecio de la nada

-"sakura, puedes vajar¡¡¡¡ tengo algo para ti"- era sasuke a todas las que estaban ahí se les pso los pelos de punta

-"ya voy"- contesto la pelirosa

-"y.. piensas vajar?"-

-"claro les voy a decir una cuantas a el"-

-"asi se hace amiga"-

-"te apoyaremos"-

-"asi me gusta"-

-"hasta entonces"-

-"si.. que la fuerza te acompañe XDDD"-

-"HINATA NO ES PARA TANTO ¡¡¡¡¡ ¬¬"-

-"si hinata ..bueno aquí voy adios"-

Vaje las escaleras temerosamente hasta que llegue al gran living y ahí estaba sentado. El ahí sentado. Se me puso la piel de de gallina.

-"ah alfil llegaste,pense que no llegarias"-

-"pues llegue.. para que me buscaba"-

-"no,no,no ahora no me estas atendiendo asiq yamame con naturalidad"-

-"si.. bueno para que"-

-"ah si te tengo un regalo"-

-"que pero si es su…tu cumpleaños"-

-"si pero me gane unos…."-

-"oye… me estan llamando altiro vuelvo"-

-"pero"-

-"si altiro voy hinata"-

-"pero"-

-"altiro vengo parece que estas tocando el piano .. malditas entrometidas … epro descuide.. no pasara nada de nada jejejej altiro vengo espereme 5 minutos °)…ejejejeje"-

-"esta bien ¬¬-O.o"-

-"hn… bueno…sera altiro vajo(subiendo las escaleras) ni notara que me fui"-

-"5 horas después"-

-"sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ yapo vaja"-

-"altiro voy espera"-

-" ufff esta niña¡¡¡¡"-

-" YA llegue¡¡¡¡ esq las niñas son est q queria?..."-

-"ah si esqme gane unos viajes a Miami¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria ir conmigo?"-

-" este pues.. yo…no …huy como decirlo …este …yo tengo…que trabajar y pues creo que no podre ir y… ultimamanete yo bueno creo que ando ocupada y pues… eso "-

-"O.O vamos no habra problem ….aparte es para divertirse de todos modosse acerca la fiesta me oiste quiero q estes linda, y¡¡¡ la fiesta es semi formal"-

-"qqqq se mi-for-mal?"-

-"si claro"-

-"pero este yo no ..no tengo ropa asi y"-

-"vamos te pones una falda y una camisa no es gran cosa"-

-"una falda hee ¬¬ "-

-" es para q te veas formal"-

-" … hmp… no lo see"-

-"bueno otro dia hablamos de los pasajes asique creo que te tendre q prestar ropita "-

-"¬¬ hn… y que tienes"-

-"mucha ropa de mujer"-

-" Òó y como es q tienes tanta ropa de mujer?"-

-"una larga historia mucha novis es todo"-

-"¬¬ si claro"-

-"bueno la vas a escoger o no"-

-"hee si saske-kun gracias "-

-"hee bueno ven acompañme"-

-"si esta bien"-

Sakura llega a la habitación de sasuke la hace avanzar a una habitación donde esta llena de ropa de mujer formal ,semi formalpara la ocacion y todo era como una pequeña botique y ah encontro una pequeña falda ( mini) celeste con una polera sin una manga la otra la tenia era de esas q no tienen una manga pera lo otra si blanca una pequeñas bota celestes y una q otra joya es el brazo pero todavía no se vestia XDDD

-"hee esto voy a escoger gracias saske-kun me voy a cambiar y después…"-

-" como¡¡¡¡¡ no no no tu t deves bañar luego peinar y después todo lo demás ok?"-

-"que descarado ¬¬#) me cree…."-

-"yo no te creo nada"-

-"si claro …. Bueno… creo qe lo unico remedio que queda es… irme hasta q acabe la party"-

-" por q O.ó"-

-" por q este no me gusto la ropa q escoji :D"-

-" -.-' ok escoje otra cosa"-

-" arigato¡¡¡¡¡ bueno veamos"-

-"mientra tu ecojes algo yo me voy abajo"-

-"oki doki ( es muy viejo eso bueno pero no se komo se escribe XDDD) veamos"-

Después de revisar toda esa ropa de quien sabe quien sakura se decidio por…

Avances del proximo cap

-"yo te…"-

-" no quiero ir a Miami ¡¡¡"-

-" señor itachi lo siento pero"-

-"naruto-kun crees que sakura se salve"-

-"estas despedida¡¡¡¡"-

Uyuyu q pasara no se sabe y yo tampoco XDDD bye-bye


	3. prepre fiesta xDD

3 cap. El doloroso adios ..¿forever?

Después de revisar toda esa ropa de quien sabe quien sakura se decidio por… van a saber después

MIENTRAS EN OTRA HABITACION ¬¬

-" SASUKE ME ENTERE DE UNOS SUPUESTOS PASAJES A MIAMI"-

-" y que?"-

-" Y QUE … QUE ME ENTERE Q INVITSTEA SAKURA me equico?"-

-" si pero no"-

-" a q te refieres"-

-"q la quiero invitar pero no me a dicho ni si ni no"-

-"ahhh en todo caso quiero q no lo agas"-

-" que¡¡¡"-

-"sakura tiene un futuro proetedor y no quiero que mi hermanito lo aruine ¬¬ entiendes"-

-" explicate"-

-" veras … si sakura va tener quimica va a ser conmigo entiendes"-

-"… eso no es jus…"-

-"entiendes"-

-" nnnnnnn.si"-

-" ah y ota cosa ..te prohibido q TE LE ASERQUE EN LA FIESTA ok"-

-" pero"-

-" vete no quiero q me molestes"-

-" … adios"-

Mientras sakura…

El agua caia levemente pero caliente ,dajando caer la ultima prenda sakura se metio a la ducha , en la de sasuke cantando en la ducha.

Mientras sasuke …

Hiva entrando a su habitación cuando ciera su puerta oye una cancion ,la voz mas bella que a oido , sakura, como siempre ,pero penso…

_-" ah y otra cosa ..te prohibido q TE LE ASERQUE EN LA FIESTA ok"-_

Eso seria en el caso de la fiesta entonces no dudo y se fue "al baño"

-------------En el baño----------

Sakura se estaba secando cuando… sasuke entra… sakura deja caer la toalla ,sasuke ve todo su cuerpo desarollado semi mojado.. sasuke se acerca a sakura pero esta detrosedia a cada paso q dava el chico… hasta q choco con la pared , sasuke se acerca al cuello de la pelirosa y empieza a versarlo dejando marcas en esta … sakura se deja llevar y empieza a sacr la camiseta de este luego sasuke queria besar los labios de sakura esta lo esquiva toma su toalla y sin ninguna palabra sale dejando a sasuke muy confundido.

MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE.

-" toc-toc"-

-" pase"-

-"naruto … na … este .. puedo hablar con us .. tigo"-

-"hinata si claro ven sientate"-

-"vera..veras pues yo hace mucho tiempo te quiese decir algo"-

-"wow q coincidencia"-

-" este ..si … bueno tu primero"-

-" las mujeres primero"-

-" los dos juntos te parece"-

-"pero no se va a entender nada"-

-" en ingles "-

-" I…I…LOB…YU"-

-"QUE NO TE ENTIENDO"-

-" I …. I LOVE YOU¡¡¡¡¡"-

-" O.o"-

-"y q …q opines -- -"

-"pues … yo … yo … yo te love perdon te amo ejjeje"-

-"pues bien "-

-"si bien"-

-" y q se hace ahora"-

-" pues e visto películas q"-

Hinata besa a naruto este lo acepta y por ahora dejemos a estod dos tortolitos…

ITACHI

-" hee si esos cerezos por aya y ah¡ le puedes decir a sakura q vaje porfavor"-

-" si claro señor"-

-"gracias shikamaru"-

Es extraño pero sigamos con la historia XDDDD esto FOME de inspiración hoy asiq no me reten XDDDD pero para eso esta los firend

:D

Toc-toc…

-"si pase"-

-"sakura este el señor itachi te llama"-

-" ahh si ya voy"-

-"yo te.."-

-"si?"-

-" yo te recomiendo de que no le levantes la voz por q parece q bueno el te lo dira"-

-" si gracias chikamaru"-

-" bueno adios"-

-"ja ne shikamaru"-

-"me queria ver?"-

-"si sakura toma asiento"-

-"hee..y que qeria hablarme?"-

-"tu servicios no me satinasen,sakura"-

-"descuide dare lo maximo dem i señor itachi-.-"-

-"eso espero pero por ahora quiero que me hagas un favor"-

-"si digame"-

-"no te aceque a mi hermano ni porsiacaso"-

-"O.o ooo s-si claro TT-TT"-

-"LOSIENTO PERO ES POR TU PROPIO BIEN SAKURA"-

-" si sr. Lo comiendo"-

-"bueno ahora arreiglate para la fiesta se hace tarde"-

-"hai"-

HABITACION DE SASUKE…

Pov's sasuke

_Si mi hermano piensa q no me voy a hacecar a sakura esta loco… oyl aquiero mucho…pero si yo la quisiese tal ocmo lo digo… no haria todo esto por ella..no la quiero… LA AMO .. pero porq me paso esto con ella y no con otra .. bueno esta noche se decide todo_.

End pov's sasuke

/tirado en la cama sasuke se levanta y se pone su corbata con su perfecto esmokin viendose en el espejo… pero baja la cabeza… su vista se nubla y no se puede ver nada de su rostro\

Toc-toc

Quien pensaria uqe ese simple toc-toc seria el de mi vida… ají estaba una hermosa imagen…una pli rosada con la cabeza hacia abajo

-"le vengo a decir que el señor itachi lo esta esperando en el salon porfavor s ele ruega q vaya eso.. nada mas…hasta luego2-

Y asi como asi se va de mi vida se va paso largo… sin mirar atrás

Me dan ganas de…

-" SAKURA ¡¡¡¡¡ ESPERA"-

-" YA LE DIJE TODO CREO Q QUEDO CLARO … ADIOS"-

-"SAKURA TU SABES QUE HAYQ HABLAR¡¡¡¡"-

-"NO¡¡¡"

Eso fue lo q dijo y cerro la puerta de golpe ( la de su habitación) yo fui hacia ella toque el tipico : toc-toc pero ella no dijo nad y empezo a tocar el piano para que no me oyera .

-" Every Little Bit Hurts"-

-"sakura oyeme¡¡¡¡"-

-" every¡¡¡¡"-

-" que no te sabes otra cancion?"-

-" …"-

-" sakura dime algo"-

-"algo¡¡¡¡"-

-" no me esperava esa repuesta ¬¬"-

-"…"-

-"sakura devemos hablar¡¡¡"-

-" enserio?ah q lastima yo no quiero .. vete¡¡¡¡"-

-"… sakura no agas las cosas difíciles¡¡¡"-

-" que hago difícil? Yo no lo veo difícil .. tu puedes gritar? Bueno pues grita por no se te oye nada¡¡¡¡"-

-" CAYATE¡¡¡¡¡ Y DEJA Q TE EXPLIQ¡¡¡"-

-"O.o?"-

-"pus bueno como te decia"-

….: q pasa aquí?

----silencio absoluto----

…: pues te hice una pregunta sasuke¡¡¡

-" este itachi .. yo yo le estaba pidiendo unas pasatillas para el dolor de cabeza a sakura n.nUU"-

-" te comprendo con ese griterio ¬¬°"-

-" si ejejej n.nUUUUU -.-UUU"-

-" bueno .. sakura puedo pasar necesito hablar contigo¡¡¡"-

-"ah… si espera q esta un poco desordenada la habitacio -.- ( N/A con ese griterio? Quien no se vuelve loca xDDD) ejeje alturo le habro¡¡"-

EN LA HABITACION…

Sakura se movia comop la mujer maravilla para ordenarla ( N/A pobrecitra xDDD) hasta q en five minuts lo logro¡¡¡¡ ( N/A y ahora otorgamos el premio a la desordenada-oredena-todo ah sakura¡¡¡¡ xDDD) y pues …

Abrio la puerta …

-" si que pasa ( sin salir de ella)"-

-" puedo pasar?"-

-"si si claro "-

ADENTRO….

-"y… que queria hablarme?"-

-"ah si que en media hora tenias q estar abajo lista y todo … ok"-

-" si of corse °"-

-" optra cosa esq .. por nada del mundo te tienes q asercar a …"-

-"saske-kun si ya lo see no se preocupen-n"-

-"¬¬ si claro … y creo q es eso no mas bueno recuerda en media hora vajo mira que ya estan llegando lo invitados "-

-" uyyy -.- okok bueno me voy arreiglar"-

-" te dejo adios n.n"-

-"adios n.n"

Apenas cerro la puerta salio disparada al baño se baño y se puso un vestido rosa , de encajes… con un tajo o como lo llamen -.- muy escotado la hacia ver su figura sus lineas y todo.

Se hizo rulos y se puso tacon … etc … -.- ( no me gusta decribir mucho la vestimenta) la coa esq se veia regia estupenda ok? .. ok ya bueno ahora

Ahora … empezaba la fiesta …

Fin del cap¡¡¡¡¡¡ si¡¡¡¡¡ gracias a por todos su rewies estoy muy agradecida pero les quiero pedir un favor :D esq tengo otros fics uno se llama :" sakura y los 7 xDD" y otro se llama "el otro mundo ninja " pero ese .. EN ESE TIENEN Q LEER EL 5 CAP¡¡¡ ES MUY CHISTOSO es compartido con una friend .. para mandar una queja o algo contactar al email : gracias ( a yo po la aviso publicarios -.-)

Avances del proximo cap

-"dejame en paz¡¡"-

-" quien es esa chica?"-

-"que hace con los hermanos uchas?"-

-" sakura basta¡¡ por q me evitas¡¡¡"-

Ja ne¡¡¡


	4. ahora si FIESTA¡¡¡ XDDDDD

4 CAP. " noche de lujuria" uyuyuy

En una habitación (la de hiei) se encontraban cony y hiei quien sabe q kuso estaban haciendo weno cabezas enfermitas de california ( xDDD) aquí esta su parte entretenida xDDD

Cony: hiei yo

Hiei: shhh dejate llevar

hiei empieza a desabrochar la camisa de cony , esta se saca los zapatos ; hiei ya se habia sacado la parte de ariba

cony havia sacado la polera , hiei empieza a besar el cuerpo de esta , por el cuello, esta mije un pequeño grito de placer

En la habitación de huéspedes

yacian sasuke y sakura estos dos estaban en una posición muy compremetedora, sakura encime de sasuke , sasuke migiendo un grito de placer q sakura ; sasuke veia con unos ojos a sakura y esta no hacia nada mas q sonreir

En la habitación de yuquina

"hinata con naruto vajandola despacio como si hinata fuera lo mas delicado del mundo… mientra q hinata besaba lo labios de naruto"

En la fiesta¡¡¡¡

( todavía no acaba los californanios de ariba querian perder la virginidad " no culpar a las autoras -.-UU"" (inner: pero si tu escribes baka -.-UU)

Kamira: jugemos a la botellita¡¡¡¡

Neji: por q?

Kamira: lo propuse para.. matar el tiempo¡¡¡

Neji : esta bien

Ten-ten: yo juego¡¡¡¡

Itachi: yo

Kurama y yo¡¡¡¡

Kamira: tu no¡¡¡ xDDD

Kurama: TT.TT

Kamira: ok ok bueno estabien puedes jugar fue tan solo una broma

Kurama: biennnnn!

Kamira: ok ok alguien mas ba a jugar?

pieza de hiei-

Cony: hiei

Hiei: …que susede?

Cony: ya basta pueden sospechar ./.

Hiei: tienes razon pero aun no termino

Cony: NANI?

Hiei: lo que as oído

Cony.- ./. Pero ya esto me esta colocando muy nerviosa..

Hiei: ok ok no te preocupes confia en mi y te lo recuerdo..dejate llevar

Cony: ok ok pero bajemos mejor

Hiei: hai

Ellos dos bajan a donde estaban los demas ..

Habitación de huéspedes

Saske: sakura..

Sakura: saske..

Saske: sakura …emmm ./.

Sakura: que pasa? en esos momentos sakura se abi dado cuenta que no llevaba la parte de arriba puesta

Saske: -/-

Sakura: kyaaaaaaaa! / se cubre con su polera y se la pone rápidamente

Sasuke: bajemos mejor

Sakura. Bueno esta bien

habitación de yuquina

yuquina ya sabia que tenia hiei una fiesta en su casa y no le abi importado para nada, ya que iba a estar solamente en su habitacion y ya …pero no se imaginaba lo que ocurria en ella……

se siente la perilla jirar

Naruto: hinata!

Hinata: que naruto-kun?

Naruto: colocate la polera y arréglate el cabello que alguien esta entrando! Rapido ¡

Pero hinata …incluso naruto la andaba ayudando en colocarse su ropa pero fue demaciado tarde…..

Yuquina: O.O…..

Naruto: hay…..Hola! yuquita-san! n.nU

Yuquina: hermano…….

Hinata: Oo

Yuquina:HERMANOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiei: Yuquina!

hiei ba corriendo a la piesa de su querida hermana y encuentra ese terrible acto que acaba de presenciar los ojos de yuquina y lo único que puede aser ahora es…..

Hiei: hmp….ja…jajaja…..JAJAJAJAJAJAAJhiei se empiesa a reir como loco por lo que mira , llega cony acompañada por kamira

Cony: yuquina esto no lo debiste ver asta que tubieras nuestra edad o o

le tapa los ojos a yuquina

Kamira se puso a reir como loca tambien y cony no comprendia por que

Cony: por que se rien tanto?

Hiei: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Kamira: jajajajaja bueno jaja yo me rio por que yuquita ya tiene leccion de las "fiestitas" que ase su hermano y no se de que hiei Oo

Cony: hiei!

Hiei: jajajaja que …que pasa?

Cony: de que te ries! Naruto iso un mal ejemplo para yuqina! O.ó

Hiei: jajajajaja pero ahora me imagino que debe de estar pensando ella! xDDD

Yuquina: yo? Sabes te boy a acusar con la mama!

Hiei: nani? Por que?'

Yuqui: de las fiestas que ases! Hermano! O.ó

Hiei:pe-pero! Hn..bueno de ahí yo le ecplico ¬¬

Kamira: bueno bueno quieren jugar a la botellita? n o n ¡

Naruto: claro! Bamos hinata ¡

Hinata: pero si yo no me he terminado de abrochar la pole… naruto la llebaba arrastras por las escaleras xDD

Kamira: bueno yo los sigo!

se va con naruto y hinata

Cony: y…. -/- tu bas?

Hiei: bueno…si tu vas ire también mostro una sonrrisa a cony

Cony: sierra los ojos y le da un beso a hiei esta bien

Hiei: bueno que esperamos?

Cony: hai!

Los dos chicos se ban a unir finalmente a la fiesta n.nU

Kamira: ORALE ORALE! ACOMODENSE HOMBRE MUJER HOMBRE MUJER! n o n

Todos se empesaron a acomodar y empeso el juego!

Kamira: aquí ba!

(jira la botella)

Todos: OO

Kamira. Neji y sakuraaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaa!

Saske: o.ó

Sakura. Aps…o/o

Neji: ./. (pensaba: tenten me ba a matar! )

Tenten: ¬¬# (pensamiento: no quiero ni mirar! )

Kamira: orale! Pagues! Neji rojo verde o amarillo ¡

Neji: verde…

Kamira: un picoooooo!

Hiei:oye! No grites tan fuerte que yuquina se puede enterar de esto y me retan ami nomas ¬¬U

Kamira: ok ok piolita

Hiei: ojala u.u

Kamira: Ok ok ¡ el besitoo n o n!

neji y sakura se acercaron poco a poco , toda la casa estaba en silencio..el sentro de atención eran solamente ellos y….

neji y sakura unieron sus labios pero a la decima de segundo itachi le da un empujon a neji y este cae encima de sakura sorrrojado y encima de ella y para remate todavía dandose el beso xDDD

Naruto: no gastes todo el aire pos ¬¬U

neji se echa para atrás soplado y muy sonrojado , sakura queda extrañana y ruborizada ala vez

Kamira: oko k siguiente!

jira la botella

Todos. OO

Kamira: uyuyuyuy! naruto con tenten!

Naruto:P (este si que es fresco ¬¬U)

Tenten: o o

Kamira: naruto! Rojo, naranja o amarillo!

Naruto: mmmm amarillo!

Kamira: up…te salbaste beso en la mejilla ¬¬#

Tenten: yes!11 n.n!

Naruto: ok ok le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kamira: otra vezzzzzzz!

jira la botella

Kamira:OO

Todos: KAMIRA CON SASKE! (asta hiei estaba animado -.-U xDD)

Saske: ahí o o

Cony: non! Bueno saske! Rojo naranja o azul!

Sasuke: (pensando: bueno todos sabes que el rojo es beso en la boca con una idea loca mas asi que….)

Cony: y bien?

Sasuke: azul!

Cony: kyaaaaaaaaa! Non! Beso en la boca con 10 segundos!1

Saske: NANI?

Kamira: QUE?

Hiei: reglas son reglas ¬¬

Cony: bien! Bien! A juntar labios!

kamira y saske juntan sus labios y…

Todos: 10! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

se separaron

Los dos: o o

Hiei: bueno esta ves yo jiro la botella!

la jira

Hiei: OO

Kamira: wuaaaaaa! Hiei! Ahora yo me reire chivato!

Hiei: cállate quieres?

Kamira: con HInata!

Hinata: x/x

Cony: ó.o …

Kamira: bn! Rojo, naranja o rosa!

Hiei: naranja..

Kamira: bueno te toca piquito ¡!

Hiei: mnU que?

Kamira: lo que oiste!

Hinata: ./. (inner: que dira naruto kun! XX)

hiei y hinata se dieron el pico

Cony: ….

Kamira: ok ok ahora la jira la cony! u 

Cony: ok… la jira

Tenten: OO

Kamira: ---ah…….uu

Saske: Hermanito! ¬¬ te toca

Kamira: itachi! Rojo, rosa o lila?

Itachi: Rojo

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..

Kamira: beso con……….morreo!

Todos: o o nani?

Kamira: no entienden ¿ con sobra…con transe ¡

Hiei:aun no entendemos ¬¬

Kamira: tomo aire con……lengua

Todos: esto ba a ser muy emocionante!

Kamira: oks! Itachi tenten ¡ yapues!

Itachi fue el que se aserco mas rapido tomo a tenten de la lacara la llebo asia su cara y le dio un lentisimo beso con morreo, transe, lengua como le llamen xDDD)

Tenten quedo muy roja quedo perpleja por la accion del uchiha

Kamira: ok ok aquí no ha pasado nada!

Sigamos!

jira la botella

Kamira: hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!1 conyyyyyy!

Cony: o o ¡

Hiei. O o

Kamira: con HIEI! (esto ba a salir a la perfeccion! Jejeje ¬u¬

Naruto: hiei! Rosa, lila o negro ¿?

Hiei: negro

Kamira: O O

Cony: que?

Kamira: beso con bocadooooo! u !

Los dos. QUE!

Kamira: lo que escucharon un bocado cada uno! Non!

Hiei y cony se miraron

Itachi: por kami-sama ¡ comienzen! non!

hiei empeso por un beso uno simple a los 2 segundo dio un bocado que tapo toda la boca de cony después cony de inmediato dio el otro bocado y terminaron

Cony: ./.

Hiei -/-

Kamira: ok los sonrojaditos! Bamos al salon de baile a llenar las pansitas y a bailar!

non°!

Todos fueron al salón , conversaron y conversaron, asta que dieron las 3 de la mañana y kamira anuncio…

Kamira: bueno chicos a las 6 se termina el carrete! Asi que a disfrutar todo lo que se pueda!

Todos. Hai!

Pucieron musica de disco, regatóon y musica de fondo n.n se dibirtieron en grande y llego la ora de bailar

Intachi: kamira bamos a bailar?

Kamira: claro non!

Esa parejita fueron a bailar satisfacción mientras al lado se encontraban bailando naruto y hinata asi que armaron un grupo de 4

Saske estaba con sakura neji y tenten hablando mientras cony y hiei estaban tomando ponche

con el grupo conbersador

Sakura: en realidad la fiesta esta super buena n.n

Saske: concuerdo con tigo sakura , oye..

Sakura: que saske?

Saske: quieres bailar'……con migo?

Sakura: que esperas' bamos! lo lleba al grupo bailarin de naruto xDD

Todos: -.-UUU

Kamira: y por q vinieron?

Sakura: sasuke me invito a bailar¡¡

Kamira: el chibato baila?

Sakura: tambien omo besa¡¡¡ nOn

Kamira: -.-U si sakura si

Sakura: oye puedo hablar contigo?

Kamira: por? ¬¬

Sakura: esq necesito hablar con tigo :D

Kamira: ok.. este itachi alturo vuelvo -.- tengo asuntos pendientes -.- tu sabes

Itachi: si anda no mas yo me quedo hablando con mi hermanio chibato

CON LAS CHICAS .. EJEM.. ADOLECENTES-INPERACTIVOS ENTRANDO A LA ETAPA DE " VIVA LA FIESTA" ( xDDD)

Sakura:… kamira … tu amas a sake-kun?

Kamira: QUE¡ WHAT¡ ARE U CREAZY¡¡¡¡¡?

Sakura: yo vi como lo besabas¡¡¡¡

Kamira: yo incluso molesto a ese chibato¡¡¡¡

Sakura: …

Kamira: eso esta contra el codigo de las amigas¡¡¡¡ ( 1)

Sakura: …. Ok confio en tu palabra kamira ¬¬

Kamira: ufff -.- q weno¡¡¡¡ ya ¡¡ ahora tengo q bailar ¡¡¡ va a ver resaca mañana¡¡¡¡ xDDD

Sakura: -.-.. bueno a bailar y a tomar se ha dicho -.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ xDDDDD

En la pista¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: itachi… te gusta kamira?

Itachi: no.. solo lo paso bien con ella

Sasuke: se han besado?

Itachi: heste.. bueno .. no

Sasuke: no me mientas ¬¬

Itachi: YO¡¡¡ hermano .. estas tomando mucho sake…

Sasuke: es imposible de q yo bese a kamira … yo le di su primer beso acaso?

Itachi: nahhh no creo

Sasuke: entonces la besaste antes q yo ¬¬ si see cuando mientes itachi ¬

Itachi: ya .. la bomba estallo si la bese, esta noche la bese , y la volvería a besar

Sasuke: -.-UU mentiroso ¬¬

Itachi: ¬¬ mi espiritu lacho me lo permite xDDD

Sasuke: lacho, lacho .men Xddd

Itachi: nop hables q tu lo eres ¬¬

Kamira: hi¡¡¡ n.n

Sasu,ita: hola

Kamira: y estos? Q les pasas se estan poniendo chibatos -.-

Sakura: oye kamira ayi¡¡¡ hay guachotes¡¡¡ vienen de colaos a la fiesta xDDD q itachi

Itachi: OYE¡¡¡¡

Sakura: sorry -.-

Kamira: y.. vamos? Mira q se ban los guachotes -.-UU me hacen perder¡¡ hay¡¡¡ no ya nos esta bajando la resaca¡¡¡

Sakura: si si lo se…-.-U estoy algo mareada 

Sasuke:se nota que con tu aliento de chibo que tienes n.nU (xDDD)

Sakura: nani?

Itachi: es verdad ñ.ñ

Sakura: pero…como se atreven! Ò.O sakura le da una inmensa cachetada a sasuke y a itachi

Sa¡kura: selo merecen! Bamosnos kamira! ¬¬#

Kamira: ok ok -.-U

se ban

itachi y sasuke: MUJERES!

con hiei y cony

cony: hiei tu sabes bailar?

Hiel: de dije que sabia bailar tango! ¬¬

Cony: y otras cosas?

Hiel:no ni musica…. Coloca una musica lenta

Cony: eso me contesta la pregunta n.nU

Hiel: no se bailar eso -.-U

Cony: bien! cony agarra a hiel del brazo y lo lleba a la pista de baile

Hiei: que pretendes?

Cony: aserte bailar :D

Hiei: NANI?

Cony aserco bruscamente a hiei asia ella, puso una mano de el en su sintura y la otra en su hombro y ella rodio sus brazos en su cuello y empeso a menear su cuerpo de lado a lado

Hiel quedo muy ruborizado ya que cony apollo su cabeza en su hombro y quedo abrazandolo

Ahora la parte chistosa xDDDD

Empezaron a bailar y de repente…

Hiei pisa a cony muy brucamente jajajajaja xDDDD y lo peor…

Cony: psss hiei

Hiei: what?

Cony: me estas pisando ¬¬ q no ves?

Hiei: uyyy -.- sorry

Cony: y q bicho t pico estas gringo? xDDD

Hiei: tomo clase de ingles ¬¬

Cony: AAaaaAA

HIEI: HN…

Cony: bueno .. aprendes rapido a bailar¡¡¡

Hiei: .. si .. creo

Cony: … bamos a comer algo?

Hiei: i juntemonos con los chismosos

A las 6:50 A.M

Todos: la resaca batio su record¡¡¡¡¡¡ xDDDD

Kamira: viva la borrachera y la resaca¡¡¡¡¡ xDDD

Todos: XDDD viva¡¡¡

Itachi: por la juventud¡¡¡¡¡¡ ( todo borracho) xDDD

Todos: viva¡¡¡¡

Cony: y—por la cumplañera de sus 18¡¡¡¡¡

Todos: -.- se nos olvido pero viva¡¡¡¡¡

Cony: -.- ¬¬ como q se les olvido¡¡¡¡¡¡

Todos: relaja la vena -.-

Cony: ¬¬#

Todos: relaja la vena¡¡¡¡

Cony: ¬¬u)

Todos: ufff

Neji: son las siete ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ termino la fiesta¡¡¡¡¡ ahora… hay q ir a clases xDDD

Todos: si¡¡¡ con resaca¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ten-ten: pero algunos estan mas cocidos q boton de oro¡¡¡¡ ( 2)

Hinata: y… todavía falta algo¡¡¡

Todos: que¡¡¡¡¡

Hinta: etto -.-

Todos : SUELTA LA SOPA HINATA¡¡¡¡

Hinata: falta los lentes oscuros para q no se vean las ojeras xDDD

Todos: xDDD si¡¡¡¡

TERMINO¡¡¡¡¡¡ TERMINO¡¡¡¡¡¡ LAS AUTORAS LE DUELE LA MANO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

PROX CAMINO¡¡¡¡ :" a clases con resaca¡¡¡¡¡"-

Adelanto:

Profe: todos tiene el sabado a limpiar mi casa¡¡¡¡¡

Todos : ah¡¡¡¡¡¡

Itachi: q weno q esa no es mi profe -.-

Esto y mucho mas en el prox cap … chauuu

Saludos : kamira-chan y cony-chan sayonara¡¡¡¡


	5. si ya es fiesta

Ahora … la fiesta¡¡¡¡ ( ahora si xDDD)

---------el salon-------

Estaba arreiglado con un toque medio sofisticado… ni muy elegante ni muy forma .. simple.. mucha gente … pero sasuke queria ver a una persona en especial :D.

-"saske-kun¡¡¡¡"-

-"sa¡.. ino ¬¬ q pasa"-

-"asi es la manera de reponder a tu proximaamada"-

-"tu no vas hacer mia ino ¬¬"-

-"y .. quien te a robado el corazon saske-kun?"-

-"nadie #sakura# nadie .. y menos TU ahora si me disculpas voy a saludar a los invitados"-

-"… grrrrrrrrrrrr"-

-----------------habitacion de sakura-------------

-" listo .. solo que…si me vee como voy a reaccionar?.. itachi-san me dijo que no le hablara.. ESO HARE¡¡¡ no hablare nada con el nisiquiera un hola saske-kun :D por ahora voy a vajar que me estan esperando .. me pregunto si… después habra fiesta xDDD quiero bailar jajaja"-

La pelirosada salio con su traje rosa pero ve a alguien tambien salir de SU habitación.

-"shikamaru¡¡¡"-

-"ah hola sakura-san¡¡ n.n te ves bonita¡¡"-

-"arigatoo shikamaru n.n tu tampoco te ves mal"-

-"tu crees?2-

-"claro si estas bien bueno XDDD"-

-"sakura¡¡¡¡ no agas esas cosas n.nUUU"-

-"vamos vajemos¡¡¡ "-

-"vale¡¡"-

VAJANDO POR LAS ESCALERAS…

Todo el mundo se quedo callado nadie hablaba .. ni siquiera el grupo de las chimosas ( N/Amilagro¡¡¡¡ xDDD) todos veian a sakura con su hermoso vestido y Shikamaru pero siguieron con la musica y todos siguieron hablando .. algunos se hacian la pregunta de :" quien es ella" otros :2 que hace ELLA con los hermanos uchihas?" y puras cosas haci .. sakura hablaba animadamente con hinata, naruto y ten-ten y varios tios la invitaban bailar…

…: sakura?

-"oh¡¡ itachi-san n.n hola¡¡

-"hola te molesto si me la llevo un ratito?"-

-" no para nada ( contesto naruto"-

AFUERA¡¡¡ ( recuerden la casa es grande -.-) xDDD

-" sakura .. de donde sacaste ese vestido?2-

-"me .. me lo .. ( no diga q te lo presto el¡¡) me lo presto hinata n.nUU"-

-"ahhhh pero q raro hinata no le gusta el rosa"-

-"ah si esq s el vestido de una hermana n.nUUU2-

-" hinata no tiene hermanas"-

-"no es la hermana de una ttia de una prima -.-UUU"-

-"vaya O.O no lo sabia .. que numerosa la familia de hinata"-

-" s-s-siii ejej ( tick nervioso en el ojo XDDD)"-

-"oye vamos adentro a bailar n.n¡¡"-

-"enserio .. quiere bailar con.. con migo?"-

-"claro¡¡¡ vmos … si no es nada del otro mundo .. no?"-

-" si.. claro n.n"

EN LA PISTA DE BAILE XDDD

SAKURA SE ESTABA LUCINEDO CON ITACHI .. VAILABAN UN BALS … mintras sasuke miraba con cara de : O.O? luego saco a ino a bailar .. ino babeaba por el mientras el trataba de sacarle pica a sakura.. pero no pudo TT.TT por q no pudo…

D.J: AHORA VIENE LA FIESTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

TODOS: SI¡¡¡¡¡¡

D.J: HORA SE SACAN LO FORMAL Y SE PONEN COMO DIOS MANDA¡¡¡

Mientras sakura..

-"que.. que significa eso?"-

-"ahora te cambias pero no te pones nada formal … :d todos sa cambian :D poreso los baños estan muy ocupados xDDD"-

-"jaja ya me voy y tu tambien anda itachi-san :D-"

-"si claro te veo depuse :D"-

-"claro.. n.n chaoo"-

-------------------------habitacion de hinata----------------------------

Toc-toc

-"pase n.n"-

-"hola hinata"-

-"sasuke-sama.. que quiere o.o"-

-"te venia a preguntar algo"-

-"si que cosa?"-

-"tu le dijiste algo a sakura sobre alguno .. por decorte .. pasajes a Miami?"-

-"hee.. bueno … este… no técnicamente.."-

-"si o no?"-

-"hee yo"-

-"si o no hinata?"-

-"si.. bueno esq naruto me lo dijo y yo pues .. lo siento"-

-" no ninporta pero … le dejiste algo malo sobre esos pasajes?"-

-"bueno no.."-

-"enserio?"-

-"s-si claro n.n no le mentiria "-

-"confio en tu palabra hinata bueno eso no mas gracias"-

-"ni lo mensione n.nU bueno este me voy a cambiar "-

-"si ya me largo .. adios"-

-"ja ne n.nUU"-

-----------------------saliendo de la habitación---------------------------

Sasuyke cierra la puerta y ve a sakura subir de la mano con shikamaru se esconde .. quien sabe en donde O.o luego los oye hblar…

-"y con quien vas a bailar?"-

-"no lo se. ..ni siquiera me he cambiado shikamaru-kun n.n"-

-"te gustaria bailar conmigo non"-

-"o … O.o bueno esta bien n.n gracias¡¡"-

-"ok te veo en la fiesta :D"-

-"ok ok"-

-"adios¡¡ n.n"-

-"adios"- dandole un beso en la mejilla , Shikamaru se pone rojo y luego se da vueta como si nada ubiera pasado ella hace lo mismo.. entra a su pieza pero.. hay alguien en el balcon ….

-"Sank..saske-kun? O.o?"-

-"por lo menos todavía no lvidas mi nombre ¬¬"-

-"te puedes largar por favor"-

-"primero quiero hablar"-

-"de que?"-

-"tu ya sabes de que"-

-"no no lo see"-

-"sakura no me obligues a decirlo …"-

-"que cosas vas a dcir…"-

-"sabes que puedo hablar con itachi y contarle todo lo q paso en el "baño""-

-"…"

-"eso pense… poreso vengo aquí"-

-"para que?"-

-"agamos un pequeño trato"-

-"cual"-

-"tu te vas conmigo a Miami y no le digo nada a itachi de lo q paso ahí"-

-"primero muerta que ir contigo a Miami"-

-"…entonces quieres q te espulsen de aquí? Sakura… no se si lo sabes pero te puedo hacer la vida imposible"-

-"y itachi la tuya sabias eso?"-

-"si … enserio? Uyy esq le tengo tanto miedo a mi hermano"-

-"qe weno .. bueno como ya hablamos se puesde ir de aquí?"-

-"no .. es un lñugar comodo"-

-"ah si .. quiere q lo tire del balcon para abajo .. sera lindo n.n"-

-"no ¬¬ pero como quieres que me vaya u.u me ire"-

-"ah¡¡¡ tiene cerebro¡¡¡ pensaba que no tenia n.n bueno la puerta es ancha pára que sa baya adios¡¡ que no buelva nunca¡¡ n.n "-

-"boy a volver n.n¡¡¡ adios sakura¡¡¡ recuerda que el nombre de tu pesadiya es sasuke¡¡2-

-"y el tuyo itachi n.n¡¡¡"-

.sasuke cierra la puerta.

-"maldito te odio estupido,cobarde,imbecil ,cada de pie¡¡¡¡xDDD"-

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA¡¡¡

-"tonta , inbecil , puta¡¡¡ ,cobarde y no tiene sesos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ uy.. teno que vestirme -.- se me olvido"-

Detrs de la puerta /me estoy cansando -.-\

-"bamos si esto .. listo n.n boy a dejar con la boca abierta a todos n.n "

Bueno la cosas sakura pesco una falda de yeans con un top verda un par de chalas y un coyar y listo (-.- toy cansa o) jaja xDDD y eso …

Detrás de la puerta de sakura ( oe todo pasa ahí .. -.-)

-"toc-toc … sakura soy shikamaru puedo pasar?"-

-"ah si pasa no ma' xDDD"-

-"ah hola sakura.. te ves muy bien :D"-

-"arigato … tu te ves bien :"-

-"bueno gracias… bajamos?"-

-"si claro :D"-

Avajo…

Todos estaban vestido comno dios los mando a la tierra …. Unos borracho .. otro .. en otra onda xDDD…y otro simplemente bailando .. o con el grupo chistoso .. o otros hasta besandose.. y otro .. vindo las minis de la chicas xDDD.

-" bueno nos vamos a bailar?"-

-"si - ( sakura desde q llego a la casa queria bailar … y yo .. POR Q NO HAY CARRATE … "-

EN LA PISTA SE VEIA UNA CHICA DOMIANANDO SU CADERA .. todos veian lo bien q bailaba la pelirosada con el peli negro shikamaru por mientras se dejaba llevar por sakura .. mientras en otro lugar itachi y sasuke .. estaban mas amargado que vinagre ( xDD inner: que FOME ¬¬ yo : que te importa ¬¬) ..ino le decia siempre a sasuke si queria bailar… pero hubo un tiempo n que .. shikamaru le dijo a sakura que tenia que liberr el wally ( xDDD) sakura se fue a la mesa de ponche y varios chicos se le acercaron…

-"enserio no sabia O.o"-

-".. y.. como te llamas?"-

-"sakura... sakura haruno :D"-

-"mish no salio una cerezo aqui "-

-"jajaj si"-

-"ejemm.. sakura volvemnos a bailar? ¬¬"-

-"si n.n adios¡¡¡"-

-"adios sakura ( el hombre raro en realidad varios empezaron a hablarle…)"-

Mientras en otro lado…

-"neji-san… vamos a bailar n.n"-

-"nop ¬¬"-

-"vamos a tomar ponche entonces n.n"-

-" no tengo sed ¬¬"-

-"que te gustaria hacer?"-

-"nada …"-

LA BOMBA EZPLOTA…

-"como¡¡ no puedes ser tan fome¡¡¡¡"-

-"O-O"-

-" ERES UN FOME¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO SABES NADA MAS Q ESTAR SENTADO Y HACER NADAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"¬¬U auch"-

-"O.o ooo sorry neji…. Esq…yo bueno"-

-"te voy a dejar en ridiculo… ven"-

Siiiii ( N/A neji imvito a ten-ten a bailar¡¡¡¡ ( musica de aleluya) xDDDD)

Bueno lacosa esq neji le toma la mano a ten-ten y se van a bailar… mientras en otro lugar…

-"yo sasuke…"-

-"que quieres.."-

-"porq te fijas en la zorra esa de la pelirosada neee ¿"-

-"a ti no te importa"-

-"oye si quieres conquistarla yo tengo un plan..."-

-"pues escupelo"-

-"ok mira… sabemos q esa tal sakura es mas quebra' q galleta de paseo¡¡ ( N/A esa me salio buena xDDD) asiq tienes q bailar con una chica para q te quede mirando como boba q mucha aparte no se por q tanto te atrae si es una zorra con frente ancha"-

-"puedes q tengas razon pero… no me gusta q la insultes ¬¬"-

-"n.n descuida le dire frente-ancha no ma'"-

EN LA PISTA…

-" oye sakura donde aprendiste a bailar asi?"-

-"sola… solita jajaja pero… nop creas q vailo de todo lo ultimo q bailo es el …"-

-"el que?"-

-"EL REGETON¡¡¡¡ I HATE U REGETON"-

-" (.),(.) enserio?"-

-"sip … bueno oyevoy a tomar un poco de aire te importa si te dejo solo?"-

-"no anda no mas yo voy a tomar un poco de ponche"-

-"ok aio¡¡¡ xDDD"-

Sakura se va a un pequeño balcon sasuke vee q se va y le dice a ino..

-" ok tu distrae a shikamaru y cuendo te diga una señal lo besas ok?"-

-" WHAT¡¡¡¡ te volviste creazy¡¡¡¡ es un empleado tuyo¡¡¡"-

-"si lo besas seras recompesado"-

-"donde esta el tio?"-

(N\A aprovechada cerda¡¡¡¡)

AJUERA… (ME SALIO FLAITE XDDDD)

-"ejem…"-

Sakura se da vuelta lentamnte creyendo q es shikamaru pero .. NAHHHH es el tonto de sasuke muy serio luego denuevo se da vuelta y ve el paisaje…

-"EJEM¡¡¡¡"-

-" Oye me saltaron todos tus microbios¡¡¡¡ roto ordinario"-

-"tu eres una lacha zorra¡¡¡"-

-"estupido sin cerebelo"-

-"cabeza grande¡¡¡"-

" culo inmenso¡¡"-

-"lolas grndas¡¡¡"-

-"cangrejo tarado"-

-" estupida y fea¡¡"-

-" GRRRR eres tonto , feo , estupido con la mea callilla¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ q salpica saliva por donde sea¡¡¡¡¡"-

-" y TU¡¡¡¡ eres una fea , cangraga fea chata q se cree la mea cosa¡¡¡"-

-"JA¡¡¡ eres ma' sentido q un peo ( perdon N/A: pedo.. XD)en misa¡¡¡¡¡"-

-" y tu mas pedida q watan en cazuela¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

Los dos taban respirando muy agitadamentepor los grititos q se davan hasta q llego el…

-"por q tanto escandalo¡¡"-

-"uyy -.- mira itachi lo q pasa¡¡¡…"-

-"lo q pasa esq el señor sasuke vino a persergirme y empezo a gritarme obscenidades estupidas sin sentido y yo para defenderme tambien le grite¡¡¡"-

-" sakura y sasuke quiero verlos en mi despacho ahora mismo … ya muevan el chsin¡¡¡"-

Luego se fueron callados con los hombros encojidos diciendose como .. " es tu culpa" y contestandole" cayate ya creo q me van a despedir por haberte cido el casete¡¡¡" (N/A: no preguntes como estaban los demas…

Con naruto…

Si quieren saber de el … estaba mas cocido q boton de oro…. Hinata estaba mas fria q pata de pinguino …y shikamaru hablando en orlandes la historia de su vida por el echo q estaba en las mismas condiciones de naruto pero su fiel amiga ino lo estaba acomñando… aunq esta mas hedionda q calzoncillo de micrero tenia un olor a tufo

-------------termine¡¡¡ ------ termine¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno respuestas….

Por q me demore tanto?

Por q me jui del fanfiction a bacacionar y hacer los CAKE AWARDS con mis hermnas y unos amigos xDDDD después les cuento … por todo el mes de febrero…

Cuando vendra el siguiente cap?

No lo see por q mañana empieza mi mal dia ¬¬¬¬ si¡¡¡¡ ENTRO AL COLEGIO¡¡¡¡ nah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ quiero ser una hermaione y estudiar pociones…

Y en cuanto los rewies ….

TTTTTTTTTTTTT OTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT trank u¡¡¡ a todos los q me escribieron..¿¡¡¡ y creo q el otro se va ademorar arto por q recien lo voy hacer… y no olviden leer sakura y los 7 y el otro mundo ninja gracias¡¡¡¡


	6. I HATE U¡¡¡

5 cap

" y hate u¡"

La pelirosada se dirijia a la fiesta después de todo el incidente q paso con sasuke , y itachi… lo peo esq mañana itachi se hiva por una junta de negocios y sasuke se hacia cargo de la casa y sabia perfectamente q queria hablar con ella y talvez haria cumplir mañna mismo su mision… pero por ahora tan solo queria bailar con…

-" pero¡ q shikamaru esta .. esta besando a esa rubia teñida¡"-

-"sopernderte cierto?"-

-"¬¬ q quieres sasuke?"-

-"yo? Nada. Por?"-

-" te conzco muy bien niñato ¬¬"-

-"¬¬ q niñato? De donde lo sacaste"-

-" de … por ahí … adios …. "- sakura se fue a su cuarto y empezo a tocar… When You Really Love Someone de por supuesto mis Alicia …. Empezaba muy tirzte la cancion .. diciendo cosas de la vida de hoy….

I'm a woman, lord knows it's hard  
I need a real man to give me what I need  
Sweet attention, love and tenderness  
When it's real it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all

Cause a man, just ain't a man,  
If he aint' man enough  
To love you when you're right,  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher  
When the world got you feelin low.  
He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first  
Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all.  
Cause you're a real man and lord knows it's hard  
Sometimes you just need a woman's touch  
Sweet affection, love and support  
When it's real, it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all

A sasuke no le gustaba a la musica y y entro…

Oh cause a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough  
To love you when you're right  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher  
When the world got you feelin low.  
She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst  
Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done, when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all  
Whooo  
Whooo  
Whooo  
Whooo  
Whooo  
Whooo  
Sometimes you gonna argue  
Sometimes you gonna fight  
Sometimes it's gonna feel like it will never be right  
But something so strong, keeps you holdin on  
It don't make sense, but it make a good song  
Cause a man, just ain't a man,  
If he ain't man enough  
To love you when you're right,  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher  
When the world got you feelin low  
He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first  
Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all  
That a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough  
To love you when you're right  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher and higher  
When the world got you feelin low.  
She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst  
Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done, when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all  
I'm telling y'all  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah  
Hmm hmm yeah

Termino la cancion y sasuke empezo a entrar y cerro la puerta con pestillo sasuke se asusta y trata de huir por q itachi ya le havia advertido y si entraba aun paso mas.. ella estaba dispuesta a matarlo sacando un cuchillo… ( N/A: que acecina xDDD)

-" no te me acerques o.."-

-"o que? Me vas a matar?"-

-" s-s-s-siii si estoy dispuesta si es necesario¡… ( musica de fondo … walk Hawai .. de cristina agilera… xDDD)dejame en paz¡"-

-"sakura basta…"-

-"no basta tu me persigues como si fueras mi sombra… eres un frio sin sentido… alguien q camina sin nada q ofrecer… eres mas helado q pata de pingüino .. y mas quebrado q galeta de paseo¡"-

-"… sakura yo on empece¡"-

Sasuke se abalanza con mucha rapidez le vota el cuchillo y la abraza a su cuerpo , vee lo peor sasuke esta llorando…

-"dejame en paz¡ es eso tan difícil .. no quiero q me despidan… - de inmediato sakura se tapa la boca con las dos manos –" quiero decir … o quiero perderte saske-kun :D eje"-

-" ¬¬ mi hermano te amenazo cierto?"- dandose buelta sin abrazar a sakura luego se da vuelata a ver a sakura pero fue tan rapido q sakura le pego en la cabeza… sasuke callo al suelo y sakura salió corriendo sin mas que corrersasuke se levanta y ve q … le quedo marcado .. luego tambien salió corriendo… y no imagino nunca lo q vio en la fiesta ….

_Itachi besando a sakura descontroladamente dejandose_

No¡ no, no ,no ,no … ellos pero .. si … no¡ itachi no me la va a ganar… pronto el se va seguramente esa es lña despedida … cierto?...

Luego ve lo q continuo de eso sakura se larga itachi la queda mirando perpleja y sakura va donde hinata y hay pasa la noche o no? No por q sasuke la invita a salir… a la pista de baile … obio……

Un chico de cabellera azul marino… se acercaba a un chica peli rosada de suspuesto apellido haruno.. q pasara?

-"quiere bailar?"-

-"… para dejarte en ridiculo? OBIO¡"-

No me van a creer la musica pero .. si¡ me encanta el canto del loco y tenia q poner una cancion de elos :D xDDD y la cancion es … :" Zapatillas" este fic es muy song¡ si HAY LOB MUSICC¡ XDDDD nah .. no soy tan ignorante …i love U music… y bueno .. para q decirle q la pareja bailaba de lo mejor del mundo ..y lo mejor esq… nadie sabia como se bailaba .. por el cuento de shika y ino .. uyy… -.-¨ ya estabn en otra onda xDDD por la cosa de itachi … estaba preparando sus maletas ya q se hiba a las 6 de la mañana xDDD ( N/A: pastel xDDD)y sasuke hiva tratado de seducir a sakura por la razon de .. no pudo wajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaja lo dice.. : la autora..

Gracias por sus rewies pero nadie envio rewies a ls anteriores capitulos -.- wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno en todo caso arigato:D y avances del prox cap…

-"a ver itahi se va conmigo de viaje sasuke ¬¬ ENTIENDE¡"-

- " sakura… tienes la posibilidad de ser cantante¡"-

-" hey shikamaru .. q tal con ino?"-

-"naruto … por q vesas a sakura-chan¡"-

Uyy q pasara … ni la escritora lo sabe .. adios y dejen rewies TTOTT gracias…

AH¡ Una cuestio ejeje en sus rewies me podran decir se han bajado alguna song de este fic? y eso xDDD gracias chaooo


	7. me le voy chanana na xDD

La pobre escolta

Aver .. hace tiempo q no lo continua asiq aquí ta¡¡ lleghe .. si me di muchas vacaciones XDD bueno el fic

6:30 A.M

Despedida de itachi

-" genial¡¡¡ y ahora fiesta :D "-

-" señor sasuke – dijo hinata- no deveria a lo menos llavar a el señor itachi al aeropuerto ( q baka ¬¬)

-" seh … pero da mucha paja xDDD"-

-" hinata pensando – no tiene remedio -.-´--

-"sasuke¡¡¡¡"-

-" que quieres itachi?"-

-"pues hablar contigo q mas?"-

-" ok .. hinata te puedes retirar un momento?"-

-"claro adios – carrando la puerta"-

-" ok primero nada de reiglas y lo trates como esclavos ¬¬"-

-" no soy asi itachi .. ya sigue nop tengo tiempo para tu sermón ¬¬"-

-" bueno 2 nada de hacer fiesta .. y invetar a las … señoritas .. q tu dices ¬¬"-

-" deja de poner esa cara ¬¬"-

-" es mia tu me la copiaste ¬¬ AH y la mas importante me llevo a sakura .. adios nOn sehhh lejos de este estorbo¡¡¡"-

-"que que vas hacer O.O te llevaras a sakura?"-

---: señor itachi-san ya estoy lista nOn

-" ok sakura vaja¡¡¡"-

-" ya voy ¬¬ bueno aquí ta mi maleta nOn¡¡¡"-

-" espera ella es parte de la casa .. tiene que ordenarla¡¡¡"-

-" no te vasta con los 6 empleados q tienes para la mansión ¬¬"-

-" si pero"-

-" nada de peros .. era q los antiguos tiempos"-

-" pero .. para q te la llevas?"-

-" voy a aprovechar de hacer una sacudida en la casa de Miami que tiene itachi-san nOn y tambien .. tengo una amiga de la infancia asiq convenci a itachi-san para q me llevara :D"-

-" ya ?"-

-" bueno a lo menos te llevo al aeropuerto? "-

Pensamientos sakura .. (PS)

Nah¡¡¡ TT.TT me carga estar con el y la tercera razon por q me voy a Miami es por q me quedo un mes ahí sehhh lejos de este californianio fuera de su avita ¬¬ seh¡¡¡¡ bailando…

FPS.

-" sakura esta bien? O.ó?

-" he … -dando se cuenta de q esta vailando- seh … - tic nervioso en el ojo con mega gota en la cabeza xDDD – si .. esq naruto me enseño a bailar XDDD

-" -.- .. ¬¬ ok bueno q dices sakura?"-

-" decir q?"-

-" de que sasuke nos lleve al aeropuerto..? ¬¬"-

-" pues… - pensando- me da lo mismo nOn PERO LLEVAMOS 1 hora de atraso .. jajaja me da risa .. son muy descuidados jajaja "-

-" sakura ¬¬"-

-" …"-

-" AHORA BIENES A AVISAR¡¡¡ ò.ó¡¡¡¡"-

-" seh EJEJE "-

-" .. -.- pastel "-

-" hey ¬¬ bueno nos vamos? "-

Y se fueron al aeropuerto .. q quedaba en la esquina jaja por q yo digo ¬¬ XD pero se fueron en mercedes bens jajaa y luego entraron y avia afuera un viejo mas viejo que el pito de las doce ( xDDD) pidiendo limosna .. sakura le dio artas moneas … como 1 luca? Vueno eso y itachi le dio 2 lucas y sasuke no le dio nada ( mas mano de guagua ¬¬ xDD) bueno adentro siguieron caminando hasta q itachi se fue a revisar los pasajes ydejar las maletas hasta q dejo sasuke y sakura solos .

-" ok santita digame por que razon se va de la casa ¬¬ "-

-" esta bien u.u primero … no quiero ver tu estupida cara segundo voy a estar con alguien a alquien quiero mucho y tercero mongo ¬¬ es COMO NO VOY A RECHASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD Ò.Ó NO HAY Q SER TAN PASTEL¡¡¡ "-

-" ok ¬¬ monga … y por q no quieres ver mi carita presiosa ¿ "-

-" por la simple razon que me caes muy mal nOn jaaja

-" UYY LLEGUE A TEMBLAR CON TU AMENASAS¬¬"-

-" si lo se no te puedo amenasar – se acerca al odio de sasuke- pero itachi-san SI te puede amenasar .. jajaja como te quedo el ojo PASTEL XDDD"-

-" ¬¬ HN… me quedo donde mismo PAS…"-

-"sasuke hivas a decirle algo a sakura ¬¬"-

-" he .. pas… pas..pasaporte SI pasaporte .. tiene que usar pasaporte ejem ù.ú"-

-" he si sasuke ¬¬ vamos sakura? nOn¡¡¡"-

-" seh¡¡¡ h.h toy happy¡¡¡ "-

-" si ya terminaron su discurso tengo que ri a la casa a poner orden quien sabe q estan haciendo los empleados

En LA mansión xDDD

-" tengo cuatro cuinas que tienes tu? "-

-" la escala real… y un rey xDD "-

-" nah¡¡¡"-

-" si señores yo azumaki naruto volvio a ganar .. :D "-

-" cuanto cuesta esto? "-

-" por cada carta en la mano son 500 pesos nOn "-

-" aunch como duele el bolsillo TTOTT"-

-" JAJAJA"-

Ok degemos los mongos ahí y vamos con los otros pasteles :D XDDD

-" sakura no vamos despidete de sasuke.."-

-"para que si lo voy a volver a ver ¬¬╬"-

-" ok bueno adios sasuke .. cuida la casa y chao jaja me voy a Miami y tu nah ajaja "-

-" q pena me da ( cantando xDD) bueno adios itachi adios sakura q les vaya mal nOn "-

-" adios saske-kun ( si algunos mongos me pregunta por q le digo saske y no sasuke la simple realidad esq asi se dice correctamente ustedes estan acostumbrados a uqe le digas sasuke-kun pero mas lindo saske-kun ) AH y lo abraza xDDD "-

Sasuke se queda rojo y luego se va con itachi al lado viendo como se van a lo leeeeeeeeejos sakura con itachi y ella tomada del brazo de itachi ..

_Aquí empieza la guerra _

_De pronto uno se aleja  
de las imágenes queridas  
amiga  
quedas frágil en el horizonte  
te he dejado pensando en muchas cosas  
pero ojala pienses un poco en mi._

_quiero decir que estás abrazando mi madurez  
esta mezcla de estupor y experiencia  
este extraño confín de angustia y nieve   
esta bujía que ilumina la muerte  
este precipicio de la pobre vida_

_no me refiero a que de pronto digas  
voy a llorar  
y yo con un discreto nudo en la garganta  
bueno llorá  
y que un lindo aguacero invisible nos ampare  
y quizá por eso salga enseguida el sol_

_y tan solo te digo adios_

_y solo tu sabes_

_la repuesta mi perdon._

_Les gusto?_

_Quedo sexy sii XDD_

_Un bonito rewie_

_Me pondría mut feliz._

Ole ole ole ole termine termine bueno gracias a tu rewies haruno-chan POR SER LA UNICA¡¡ buena onda q me dejo su rewies muchas gracias¡¡ voy a llorar . hice un cap en un dia .. y por lo general me demoro un mes -.- no vemos chaoo


	8. mi pasaje en avion

La pobre escolta

Kamira-ro-ro

Nidie me pertenece … pero ninporta algun dia todos seran mios xDDD

Bueno la ultima vez que vimos a los pasteles estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendose del de la torta de 5 sabores llamada sasuke xDDD.

Luego de eso itachi y sakura se subieron al avion mientras sasuke resitaba poesia y nadie lo pescaba O-O xDDD viendo como la linda parejita se jue xDD

Y ahora estmos en el avion ya con sakura y itachi sentados en sus posisione ¬.¬ uyyy q pasara con el califa y la pequeña cenicienta .. veanlo¡¡¡

8 cap ( q alegria nOn) ai shiteru sakura

_Te as preguntado _

_Que es el amor?_

_Pero no lo sabes_

_Tampoco yo_

Barbie: ( la asafata lo saq de un fic eso de barbie xDDD) señores pasajeros el avion con destino a Miami porfavor ir al vuelo 9,3 cuartos d howarts ( nah mentira) al vuelo 305 de aerolinas chi-wa ( que¡¡¡ xDDD) gracias nOn

Itachi: ese es nuestro vuelo Sakura..

Sakura : genial yo nunca e salido de Tokio nOn

Itachi : nunca ó.ò?

Sakura: mi madre me lo prometio una vez ir a Madrid pero como murio se jue ella sola xDDD

Itachi: no te pena hablar asi?

Sakura: creame e pasado por mucho dolor a mi ya no me importa como hablar

_Es algo cursi_

_Algo estupido_

_Es solo un si_

_Y fin_

Itachi: pobrecita bueno ahora conoceras otra ciudad no te molesta?

Sakura: esta loco¡¡¡ a mi no me importa a nada misma yo estoy muy agradecida

Itachi: q weno nOn

Sakura: mire itachi-san ahí estan nuestro asientos :D

Itachi: anda yo te espero..

Sakura: ajam..

_Un tonto con rosas_

_Una tonta zonza_

_Y todo es rosa_

Sakura spera ahí en el asiento tranquilamente .. estaba media abrigada … ya q si llegaban a Miami era la ciudad con calor .. asiq andaba normal no ma xDDD

Con los mongos …

Sasuke: ya ino .. enserio?

Ino: obio tengo dos pasajes a Miami para nosotros dos no mas

Sasuke: genial… en que hotel?

iNo: en el radysan pr q?

sasuke: por q en ese hotel estara sakura con itahi jajaja sera lindo para aguarles la fiesta jaja

ino: sasuke yo no quiero verla a ella

pero de la nada aparece shikamaru..

_pero que estupido_

_AY el cupido_

_El dia de san valentin_

_Parece q nunca tiene fin_

Shikamaru: sañor lo llaman por telefono la parecer es su hermano …

Sasuke: o sihkmaru¡¡¡¡ esta bien voy al telefono por mientras quedate aquí cn ino…

Sihkmaru: pero señor¡¡

Saske: q bueno que captes altiro..

Shikamaru: ¬¬╬

Sasuke: ok me esperaran un ratito pero me tengo q ir al fono…

Con los pasteles¡¡¡¡ ( ahora es el nombre definitivo)

Sakura: que linda vista de aquí n.n

Itachi: o no que las nubes se ven bonitas de aquí?

Sakura: ajam..

_En este poema de muertos  
se te murió tu padre,  
se murieron tu abuelo y tu siembra  
y se acabó la tarde en una mirada_.

_En este poema de muertos  
se murió el amor de tus antiguos,  
se murieron tus pájaros  
y se calló la estrella de tu frente  
como un puñado de rosas enfermas_

_Como piensas volver amar?_

_Si ya as amado?_

_La volveras a recordar_

_Y ella te olvidara_

Itachi: oye sakura…

Sakura: seh?

Itachi: tu me odias?

Sakura: O.O por q esa pregunta?

Itachi: no lo see se me vino a la mente y ya

Sakura: n.n NO LO ODIO … YO LO QUIERO MUCHO ITACHI-SAN¡¡¡¡ no diga estupideces…

Sakura se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a itachi …. Pero este se corre y le da un beso en la boca… no la suelta sakura se pone total mente roja…

Itachi: poresa razon no te quiero olvidar

_Si quiero pasar momentos felices._

_Tan solo de tu lado…_

_Quiero recordarte cuando sonries_

_A tu lado pensando_

Itachi: poreso no quiero que te acerques a sasuke

_Dime un si_

_No cuesta nada_

_Seria muy feliz_

_Coviertete en mi ada_

Itachi: sakura… yo .. te amo..

Sakura: ….

_Por que estas callada?_

_No te gusto?_

_Estas retrosada_

_Por el no?_

Itachi: contestame algo sakura¡¡¡¡

Sakura: yo tambi…. Tambien lo quiero pero yo tan solo

Itachi le besa a sakura muy apasonantemente a sakura… la besa con toda su pasion..

Con los mongos…

…: se estan besando…

Sasuke:….

Sasuke se l cae el telefono… corre hacia la puerta en que estaba ino y shikamaru y re bien q se besan ¬¬

( para este momento recomiendo songs.. : muñeca de trapo de LODVG o our lady peace-innocent o Saint de linkin park… )

Sasuke: ino nos vamos ahora shikamaru vete y adios casa estupida..

----------------------------termine-------------------termine-------termine---pi-pi----pi

Muero X.x NAH MENTIRA.. JAJAJA los deje como sapo jajaa bueno gracias a sus hermosos rewies nOn VERAN ESTE ES EL TERCER FIC Q AGO .. NO ME CULPEN Y ARIGATOOOO LOS ADELANTOS DEL PROX CAP.

sakura quieres ser mi novia?

Ino .. alli esta itachi con.. saku…

Nah¡¡¡¡¡ perdi la apuesta… tengo q tirarme desnudo por la ventana q feo¡¡¡¡

(voz de sakura) saske-kun…. Soy la novia de itachi-san…

Gracias a todos y chauuu


	9. cuantos cuentos cuento

La pobre escolta.

8cap. Cuantos cuentos cuento

Bueno veamos… a si¡ verdad el anterior cap itachi havia declarado a sakura? O no? Ninporta después lo vemos ahora .. que recuerdo … sasuke estaba apunto de llegar al aeropuerto

Mientras que ne la casa estaban de lo mas calmado juagando carioca xDDD he si … y después de lo mas bien haciendo fiesta … por que naruto gano¡ ( creanme con trampa ¬¬) y ahora lo seguimos ahora estamos con los pasteles?

_Nos vemos ¡_

Los pasteles xDD ( siguo con el nombre)

Sakura: he.. bueno pues…

Itachi: … no te obligare a dar una repuesta . cuando estes lsta me la das pero promete que seras cicera

Sakura: seh n.n lo prometo

Luego de eso sakura queda mirando la ventana por q yo lo digo y ve chanchos voladores O-O no se de donde saque eso pero ninporta :D luego se queda domida apollando la cabeza en el hombro de itachi mientras itachi cae en manos del sueño .. pero viendo chanchos voladores en sus sueños. Si ya estan unidos :D

Con los mongos…

Naruto: a ti te lo entierran hoy … a ti te lo entierran mañana

Ino: a ti te lo entierran hoy

Todos: a ti te lo bailan xDD

Ok no preguntas poreso ¬¬

Con los pasteles 2..

( version 2.0 matrix)

Los dos pasteles estaban apunto de llegar a su destino pero seguian durmiendo por q tebian tuto….. y …

Con los mongos version numero 6.o (o sea no pueden ser mas mongos¡¡) se dirijian al aeropuerto ….

Sasuke: ino por q traes tantas cosas?

Ino: ahora no puedo ¬¬

Sasuke: no es eso

Ino: que es entonces?

Sasuke: a quien se le ocurre traer 5 maletas para un mes?¬¬

Ino: a mi no mas u.uU

Sasuke: seh se nota ¬¬

Ino: mira¡¡ O-O hai estan sakura con itachi¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: donde¡¡¡¡

Ino: aya … en lap arte glotona .. cielos esta muy choncha esa frente ancha O-O

Sasuke: vamos altiro .. no se nos pueden perder¡¡¡¡

Ino: ok pero ayudame po'

Sasuke: no quiero va' trajiste esas maletas … traetelas tu¡

Ino: q malo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: sep la verdad seh .. imaginate q le llegara a sakura u.ú

Ino: ¬¬

Sasuke: los perdi ¡¡¡¡ TTTOTTT nah¡¡¡

Ino: guagual¡

Con los pasteles¡¡¡¡

Sakura: y eso paso ccuando me cai de la despensa xDDD

Itachi: si que eres imperactiva¡¡¡

Sakura: la verdad seh…. Pero es lo que hay no ma' ajajaa

Itachi: ahí traen el jugito de mango y el de naranja¡¡¡

( le salio tan kawaii la frase nOn kya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ voy a llorar)

Sakura: q weno .. toy ma seca q vendaje de momia¡

Itachi: q soy loca…

Sakura: oye itachi-san¡¡¡¡ depuse a donde vas a estar en todo este mes?

Itachi: aver … esta semana tengo esas reuniones que no sirven para nada hm…. L.L tengo que encontrarme con el jefe xDD me tiene que dar el sermón .. y voy a jugar golf …. Hay artas cosas y ut?

Sakura: yo? Pues voy a ir a ver una amiga :D se llama tsunade¡¡¡¡ fue mi maestra de canto :D

Itachi: se me hace conocida… talvez el jefe me hablo algo de ella?

Sakura: fue cantante antigua era lirica :D

Itachi: sabes si conoce a un tal orichimaru?

Sakura: no lo see le preguntare :D

Itachi: oye vamos se no esta haciendo tarde y hay q alojarse hoy en la noche para salir …. Si no sales en Miami por lo menos en la noche .. eres un ñoño …igual a sasuke xDDD

Sakura: jaja ( riendose sin ganas) q malo xDDD

Version 6.o de los mongos mas mongos del mundo¡

Sasuke: ok … vamos a alojar al radysan y depuse nos vamos a … salir de noche? Te gustaria ino?

Ino: seh claro me encantaria :D ( brillandole los jos ( y a quien no) con un chorro de baba) xDDD

Sasuke: creo que sera una noche un tanto larga¡¡¡

Ino: por q lo dices?

Sasuke: puede aver sorpresas sobre todo con itachi

Ino: ok lo q tu digas -.-

Sasuke: oye mejor vamos a tomar un taxi y vamonos al hotel

Ino: seh .. por fin una buena idea en tu cabezota n.n

Sasuke; dijiste algo ¬¬

Ino: he… no nada. .. mejor vamonos n.nU

Sasuke: seh…

En un taxi con los mongos.. :D

Sakura: itachi-san? .. aquí em han dicho que hay artos pub donde ir :D

Itachi: pues la verdad si pero la mayoria estan en las playas … y ahí la mayoría son malos malotes .. no sotros en la noche vamos a ir a un pub … pero iremos a uno del centro.

Sakura: genial… pero ahí q ir elegante o algo O.O

Itachi: no … semi formal .. como sales de noche y listo

Sakura: ok n.n

Itachi: mira la casa. . Llegamos :D

Sakura: O-O wow q grande la casa¡¡¡

Itachi: somos medios emocioados. . no es mi culpa …. Nuestro padre la quiso y ahora la tenemos como territorio uchiha

Sakura: q genial .. me encata esas casas grande ..asta parece castillo¡¡

Itachi: o no?

Sakura:q genial seria ir a vacacionar aquí.. aparte queda muy cerca del centro con vista al mar. . esta muy genial .. te felicito por la casa n.n

Itachi: q emocionado estoy-haciendo una burla- me pongo llorar TTOTT

Sakura: XDDD

En otro taxi perdon u.ú ejem… taZi xDDD

Sasuke: oye ino te tengo q pedir un pequeño favorcito.. ejem…

Ino: que ¬¬

Sasuke: esque yo.. bueno … yo … como se … dice?

Ino: quieres una cita quieres que nos cacemos?

Sasuke: no ¬¬ …. Yo en la noche saldre .. pero necesito q te quedes. . por q a la habitación legara alguien y necesito que est

Ino: NI LOCA¡¡¡ Ò.Ó¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: es un favorcito muy chiquitito¡¡¡ yapo .. si no te rcompeo … si¡¡ te voy a recompensar … solo un adelanto chiko¡¡

Ino: y .. q es ese adelanto…

Sasuke le da un beso en la majilla y la tonta se le cae la baba y como nadie quiere saber q es ino,sasu este fic nah mentira … pero ocmo no le va la estupida pareja .. seguimos conlos mmongos version matriz :D

En la casucha esa q tiene hasta jakuzzi ( se po .. la casucha q se gastan) ¬¬

Sakura dormia en una aviación apartada de itachi .. era grande la casa y tenia una picina , jakussi , cosina grande , sala de juegos ,sauna de todo …

Itachi: bueno sakura nos vemos¡¡¡¡

Sakura: ok te espero por mientras ahre el aseo chaoo cuidate¡¡

Itachi: igual tu¡

Itachi se hiva a su supuesta reunion mientras ella hiva a limpiar o tratar de limpiar algo?

Sakura: ok hacer el aseo nOn

VE EL EQUIPO DE MUSICA Y PONE EL CD DE FRANS FRENDIDAN¡¡¡ kyaa el cual yo me compre¡¡ y la primera cancion es the fallen¡¡¡

Primero empieza por las habitaciones … luego el comedor , los baños , la cocina , etc …. Pero viendo que … ya havia erminado el cd se dio cuenta de que ya havia pasado 1 hora … entonces … que haia ahora? Se dedico a ver la casa.

En eso se di cuenta de que habia una pequeña puerta .. entro y la encontro con papeles. . papeles quemados .. .escritura sin acabar y todas por el nombre de sasuke … algunas eran facturas … las siguió viendo …le hacia raro todo eso .. que significaba? Quiso salir corriendo pero alguien la golpeo en la nuca y callo al suelo.

Con ino

Ino se encontraba totalmente aburrida entonces se le ocurio ir a la salita que estaba sasuke entro y tan solo vio que no havia nadie. .. se fue…. Para estar con ella… pero … por q no le aviso?

-----no se sabe----

Sakura estaba en una cama … habriendo sus ojos lentamente. .. se di cuenta de que estaba sasuke… ahí viendola directo a los ojos…

Sasuke: no te enseñaron que husmear detrás del las purtas es malo?

Sakura: no te das por vencido cierto?

Sasuke: a que te refieres…

Sakura: oye… no te vas a echar atrás tu cometido cierto?

Sasuke: que te refieres?

Sakura: tu ya lo sabes bien… yo se que te viniste por alguna razon aquí .. y JUSTO¡ en esta casa .. por favor sasuke no seas..

Sasuke: ser que?

Sakura: ser tan estupido… no tienes neuronas¡¡¡ que te pasa por tu mente? Que tienes contrra itachi … que te echo? Sabes que … comprate una vida¡¡¡¡

Sakura se para pero siente que sasuke la agarra fuertemente de la muñeca…

Sasuke: repitelo¡¡¡

Sakura: que te pasa¡¡¡ no te … sasuke olvidame¡¡¡

Sasuke: no quiero eres un bonito recuerdo¡¡¡

Sakura: ….

Sasuke: aunq sea poco tiempo… lo pasamos bien sakura¡¡¡ lo sabes bien¡¡¡¡

Sakura: lo see… pero … o sasuke¡¡¡ sueltame¡¡¡

Sasuke: esa habitación es de itachi las facturas y todo y como no lo podia pagar los dejo a nombre mio¡¡

Sakura: yo

Sasuke: el me a robado todo lo que quiero … SAKURA EL MATO A MIS PADRES¡¡¡

Sakura: …

Sasuke: y aun asi prefieres a un homre como el?

Sakura: no… yo solo te quiero a ti …saske-kun¡¡¡

_Los años que pasan me pesan¡¡¡_

_Me pesan en el alma_

_Y la pone a tus pies_

_Si al besarme me diste la vida_

_Al marcharte llevaste mi ser._

Sakura: lo siento .. se que .. yo… bueno .. yo…

Sasuke: ya callate¡¡¡

_Yo pase tanto tiempo intentando_

_Fingir ser mas tonta _

_Olvidando el ayer_

_Que el amor de mi vida es un pacto_

_El me quiere y yo lo trato bien._

Sasuke tan solo le da vuelta y la besa… que mas se va a hacer?

_Pero a veces   
Me descubre  
Ordenando 20 veces  
Los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba sospecha como hago que estañe esta estrofa   
Y Dios sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular_

Sakura: gracias por comprenderme¡¡¡¡ :D

Sasuke: de nada¡¡¡

_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando  
Mi vida sufre de y los días  
le ceden el paso  
A la voz castigada, sin voto desde hace ya años  
De mi corazón cansado de gritar_

Sakura: te prefiero asi…. Pero .. oye esta casa… yo .. no debo estar aquí¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: a q te refieres…

Sakura: esta casa .. no la meresco tiene mucho sufrimiento mejor vamonos¡¡¡

_Si bien dije el día en que tu llegaste  
Hoy me gasto la boca en pedirme perdón  
Por las veces que intento besarte  
Mientras beso a quien es hoy mi amor_

Sasuke: te funcion la cabeza¡¡¡ nOn VAMONOS¡¡

Sakura: seh¡¡¡¡ hey¡¡ desde hace tiempo me funciona mucho antes que tu¬¬

_Y es que maldito seáis los fantasmas jugáis con ventaja no lo es de verdad  
Aunque luego os gustáis de mentira  
Es por eso nos puede atrapar_

Sakura: pues .. en que viniste?

Sasuke: en mi jeep … bueno aca. . esq .. tu sbes .. avece funciona saber hablar en ingles flaitiado¡¡¡

Sakura: O-o

Sasuke: te explico n.nU

Flash back¡¡¡

Sasuke con un verdedor de autos y ino afuera ….

Sasuke: yuo¡¡ enteder my IDIOm

Vendedor: O-O

Sasuke: YUO vender CAR¡¡¡

Vendedor: yes … y can ….

Sasuke: TRATO ECHO¡¡¡ nOn

Vendedor y ino: u.uU

Sasuke:D

End flash back xDDD

Sasuke: y se sunsiona pero ino compro el auto

Sakura: jajajaja

_Pero a veces si no mira nadie cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire  
Y luego suspiro y despacio imagino que allí donde quiera que estés amor mió  
Aterriza en tus labios y pensaste un poco en mi_

Sasuke: pues vams mija¡¡¡¡

Sakura: seh¡¡¡

_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando  
Mi vida sufre de y los días  
le ceden el paso  
A la voz castigada, sin voto desde hace ya años  
De mi corazón cansado de gritar   
Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando  
Mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario  
mi indulgencia les abre la celda y te besen llorando  
Si prometen que en segundos volverán  
A la realidad._

LES GUSTO EL INGLES CHAMUYADO DE SASUKE¡¡¡¡ XDDD

Adelanto de el prox. Cap

-itachi se da cuenta de que sakura no etsa¡¡¡

-sasuke cantando mariachi con sakura XDDD

-y¡¡¡ el prox. Encuentro shika.tema¡¡¡


End file.
